Toothache
by LabRatsWhore
Summary: Leo/Emma Fluff. Emma has to get her wisdom teeth out.


**So this idea came to me since I'm getting another wisdom tooth in and I thought 'why not?' I don't usually write very much fluff, at least total fluff, so yeah.**

**Leo/Emma fluff is one of my prompts for the Red Band Society fanfic exchange, yep. So I have a month to write this and the other two prompts.**

**I hope you like it KissMeBefore_the_wolfbanesetsin. (Achieve of Our Own).**

* * *

><p><strong>~Toothache~<strong>

* * *

><p>As Emma and Leo were on the roof with Kara, Dash and Jordi, Emma clamped her hand to her jaw. "Ow, son of a bitch." Leo glanced at Emma. "Are you ok?" He asked her. "It's my jaw. It hurts really bad." Emma told Leo. Leo frowned. "Do you have your wisdom teeth?" He asked Emma. Emma nodded. "Well I have two of them." She told Leo. "The others could be coming in." Leo suggested. "Let me look." Emma reluctantly opened her mouth. Leo fished his key chain out of his pocket. It had his house key and his Swiss Army knife on it, but he was used to keeping it on him. Leo placed his hand under Emma's chin gently, turning on his mini-flashlight and shining it in the back of Emma's mouth. "There's the problem. You have four wisdom tooth buds. So that's six wisdom teeth total." He told Emma. "Six? That's two extra!" Emma exclaimed. "Which means that you'll have to get them removed so that they don't overcrowd your mouth." Emma frowned. "I have to get them pulled?" She asked, groaning.<p>

"Haven't you gotten a tooth pulled before?" Leo asked. "It was just a baby tooth that had a cavity. Amy my dad pulled out another one of my baby teeth because it was really loose and wouldn't come out." Emma explained. Leo nodded. "But it's better to get your wisdom teeth pulled when you're younger or just after they come in because the roots aren't as developed. Even though it may hurt more than getting them in, they will prescribe you pain killers, like Tylenol 3's, which are Tylenol with codeine." leo told Emma. Emma nodded. "My jaw still hurts really bad." She told Leo. Leo nodded again. "I'll go ask Nurse Jackson if you can have some teething gel. Ok?" He asked Emma. "Ok." Emma said. Leo nodded before leaving.

"Hey Nurse Jackson, can Emma have some toothache gel?" Leo asked. "Why?" Nurse Jackson asked. "She is getting six wisdom teeth and she says her jaw hurts a lot." He explained to her. "Bring her over here." Nurse Jackson instructed. Leo nodded and went back to Emma. "Did you get it?" Emma asked. Leo shook his head. "She wants to see you." He told her. "Ok." Emma said, starting to walk to the nurse's smirked, picking Emma up. "Leo your leg!" Emma exclaimed. "My leg is fine." Leo said, kissing Emma's cheek. Emma blushed. Before Leo, there was never a boy who like- liked her before. They teased her, saying that she was fat and didn't deserve to have a boyfriend. The girls weren't any nicer to her. They would call her names like Mrs. Piggy, Fatty Patty and Chubby Chipmunk A few of them even pushed her down the stairs. It was hard to cover up that one. But she covered it up nonetheless.

"Hey little lady." Nurse Jackson said as Leo put Emma down. "Leo, be careful with that leg of yours." She scolded Leo. "It's only my duty as a knight in shining armor." _*****_ Leo told Nurse Jackson. Emma blushed fiercely. "Ok then." Nurse Jackson said. "So I hear you've got wisdom teeth coming in." She told Emma. Emma nodded. "Two already with six more coming in." Nurse Jackson nodded as Emma opened her mouth to show her. "I see." She said, getting the teething gel out of a drawer and scanning the bar-code on it before scanning the bar-code on Emma's hospital bracelet. Emma held her mouth open as Nurse Jackson rubbed the gel on her gums. It was maximum maximum strength at thirty five percent benzoncaine. The maximum strength sold in stores was twenty percent benzocaine. "Thank you." Emma said. "You're welcome." Nurse Jackson answered. Emma just nodded as her mouth began to get numb and Leo walked her back to her room. "Can you please stay with me?" She asked Leo. "Sure." Leo told Emma, laying next to her and wrapping his arms around her.

* * *

><p><strong>Two weeks later:<strong>

* * *

><p>Emma was in the waiting room of a dentist's office with Leo. Coincidentally, the dentist's office was actually in Ocean Park Hospital. "Emma?" A dental assistant called her name. Emma got up from the chair hesitantly. "I'll go with you if you want." Leo offered. "Ok." Emma nodded, grabbing Leo's hand as they followed the dental assistant into a room. "Sit down in the chair. Your friend here can sit in the corner." She instructed. Emma sat down on the 'chair of doom' as Leo sat down on the chair in the corner. "The dentist will be right with you." The dental assistant said, putting a dental bib on Emma. Emma tensed. "You'll be fine." Leo told Emma. Emma frowned. "Leo, I'm scared." Leo got up from his chair, hugging Emma. "The dentist just wants to help you. I don't like seeing you in pain." Emma nodded. "Alright. You're the only reason why I'm not running out of here,: She told him, Leo chuckled slightly. He then kissed her softly. Emma smiled. "I love you." Leo blushed slightly. "I love you too." He said as he sat back down. Shortly after, the dentist came in. "You must be Emma." She said. Emma nodded. "Yeah." The dentist nodded. "I'm Dr. Melina. What seems to be the problem?" She asked. "I'm getting more wisdom teeth in and they hurt really bad." Emma explained.<p>

Dr. Melina nodded. "Let's take a look." She put gloves on her hands after washing them in the sink there. Dr. Melina raised the dental chair up high from the floor and reclined it before looking in Emma's mouth. "Your teeth look pretty healthy." She commented. _That's because I usually don't eat junk food if I eta and I brush my teeth all the time._ Emma thought. Leo glanced over at EMma. Dr. Melina looked deeper into Emma's mouth. "It looks like a few of your wisdom teeth are starying to get impacted, so I would recommend that you get your wisdom teeth out." Dr. Melina said. Emma nodded. "Ok. When can I get them removed?" She asked. "I have an opening for Tuesday." Dr. Melina answered. "Can I have the Tuesday appointment?" Emma questioned. "Sure." Dr. Melina told her. Emma got up from the chair, picking out a toothbrush and a tube of travel toothpaste.

Emma smiled at Leo as she walked out with him. "I love you." She told him, leaning into him. Even though she had said that earlier, Leo was surprised. He knew that Emma was still healing from everything she has went through, and was still through; everything they went through, but he didn't know how much of an impact he had on that. "I love you too." Leo kissed Emma's forehead. Emma smiled a little more, hugging him. Leo hugged back, holding Emma in his arms. Emma yawned. Leo chuckled. "Someone's tired." He teased. "Well I didn't sleep very well last night." Emma told Leo. "Then you should go to bed early." He told her. Emma nodded. "Ok." She followed Leo back to her room. Leo smiled as he tucked Emma into her bed. "Goodnight Emma." He whispered. "Good night Leo." Emma mumbled.

* * *

><p><strong>Tuesday:<strong>

* * *

><p>Leo went to Emma's room to go pick her up for her dentist appointment. "Are you ready?" He asked. "As I'll ever be." Emma said. "I'm starving but I know I can't eat." She admitted. She didn't normally eat that much when she did eat, but it was still eating. "Trust me, you won't be hungry when you wake up from the anesthesia." Leo told her, chuckling softly. Emma nodded as they started walking to Dr. Melina's office.<p>

After the surgery, Emma blinked as she woke up. "How are you feeling?" Dr. Melina asked Emma. Emma mumbled incoherently. Leo laughed. Dr. Melina rolled her eyes. "She'll be quite woozy for a while. Teel Nurse Jackson that her prescription for pain meds is in the computer system. She told Leo. Leo nodded. "I will." He said as he walked Emma out and back to her room when he laid her down on the bed.

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Day:<strong>

"Emma, I know you have a bad relationship with food, but you need to eat if you're going to take your pain meds. Otherwise you'll be nauseous as well as in pain." Leo told Emma. Emma nodded. "I'll try." She whispered. The numbing in her mouth had finally worn off after 12 hours, but the pain meds she had taken when she woke up in the middle in the night hadn't worn off just yet. Emma slowly picked over her the food Leo brought her. She ate part of a salad then nibbled on some carrots, dipping them in humus. Leo smiled, eating his hamburger. Emma still left food on her plate but it was still an improvement from before. "I love you Emmy." Leo said. "I love you too." Emma said, laying her head on his chest as they sat on the couch.

* * *

><p><strong><em>*<em>Footnote #1- I had to. Fluff plus Princess Candace and Shining Armour in My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic**

* * *

><p><strong>So that's the last thing to put up for the Red Band Society fanfic exchange, and it's super past the deadline, but oh well. If you've read the other author's notes from the other stories for that you'll know why. But at least this and Charlie's Angels is finished. Falling Inside The Black is a different story.<strong>

**Again, I'm sorry wolfsbane.**

**But it's so weird having a story that is K+. It just isn't my style. But whatever, this is so cute-ish. Meh**

**Xoxo,**

**Breana**


End file.
